


I can do it, but i'm only human

by Moe89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo guardi con occhi colmi di disperata frustrazione. Steso lì, su quel letto sfatto, fra molteplici amanti, niente di lui ti ricorda l’angelo che fu. Il trench tanto amato è sparito, perso con la sua Grazia. Ti si stringe il cuore; non capisci.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can do it, but i'm only human

**I can do it, but I’m only human**

 

_Si guardarono negli occhi per un istante. L’uomo e l’angelo._

Ricordi Dean la purezza nel suo sguardo? La cieca fede che solo chi persegue un giusto ideale conosce. _Tu_ eri il suo ideale. Tu che sei giunto silenzioso come un lupo nei suoi occhi e nel suo cuore. Tu che con gli artigli l’hai ferito, dilaniato, fatto a pezzi. Ma lui non si è mai lamentato. Come Cappuccetto rosso si è sempre risistemato la mantellina – o meglio, il trench – e, fedele, è tornato da te.

Anche quando Sam è stato preso da Lucifero.

Anche quando non c’era più niente a cui tornare.

_Labbra che sfiorano la pelle accaldata, baciano le vene, leccano la carne. Troppo confuso per sapere di chi._

Lo guardi con occhi colmi di disperata frustrazione. Steso lì, su quel letto sfatto, fra molteplici amanti, niente di lui ti ricorda l’angelo che fu. Il trench tanto amato è sparito, perso con la sua Grazia.

Ti si stringe il cuore; _non capisci._

 

Ed eccola lì Dean, la tua hamartia ti si pone davanti e tu stupido ti chiedi come hai potuto non accorgertene prima.

Cas ti guarda e sorride e nella tua distorta concezione della realtà, per un attimo la sua bocca ti sembra smisurata, i denti appuntiti che crescono e si allungano. La tua mente urla di orrore mentre un sorriso amaro ti si dipinge sulle labbra in risposta al suo. Non sei più tu il grande lupo cattivo, forse non lo sei mai stato; eppure, i tutto quello squallore, vedi ancora il buon vecchio angelo del Signore, _il tuo angelo_. Cas ti ha salvato milioni di volte, ti ha sempre ridato un motivo per andare avanti; lui per te è stato _fede_. È il tuo turno ora e, diavolo, non ti tirerai certo indietro. Combatterai. _Per lui_


End file.
